


Orchids

by Island_in_the_Shadows



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, F/M, Grief, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt No Comfort, Hurts So Good, I'm a Tragedy Whore, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Mourning, Why Did I Write This?, end of season 2, not Defenders compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_in_the_Shadows/pseuds/Island_in_the_Shadows
Summary: Matt thinks about the woman he once loved as he visits Elektra's grave.





	Orchids

His senses, vibrant and sharp, were highly cognisant of the loss. Most people would assume that since he had never seen her, he wouldn't be able to describe what she looked like. Technically, that was true, but he was the only person that could truly describe her in all her complexity.

He knew her when her fangs were out and when she was calm. He had memorised the rhythm of her heartbeat when she slept, the smell of fragrant spices that permeated her skin, the jasmine in her hair, the bittersweet taste of her mouth, the pleasant sting of her nails digging into his back, the force of her kicks, and the subtleties in her voice. He knew how brilliant she was at removing bloodstains and how she never stopped fighting —even when they had sex.

When she had gone, ten years ago, he had managed to live without her around him to overwhelm his remaining senses because he knew that her heart was beating loud and clear just out of his earshot. But now her heart had gone quiet and it wasn’t because she had fled to somewhere distant in the world. She had gone where he couldn’t follow, as cliché as that sounded.

Everything that had always overwhelmed him had been removed and he truly felt hollow. He had to endure, there was no doubt, but nothing could be harder than this and it was a deafening realisation. So he left her orchids and imagined that the breeze carried a hint of jasmine.  


End file.
